Codies
Characters Episode Script This is the raw chat script as recorded from the main roleplay and then converted to display images for the characters: *'Note that' there is no proofreading on this script and the conversion process is not perfect so mistakes may be imminent. first.... 1:17 Amazing Hijotee PLEASE DO NOT TALK Welcome to the Hijotee Wiki chat 1:17 Amazing Hijotee * :' "Last time"' * :' "On Total Drama Roleplay"' * :' "We had Larry get lost"' * :' "But now he is found"' * :' "So Chris and Larry are away"' * :' "That is why Chris let me host for today"' * :' "Also, I brought back my best friend today"' * :' "Yup, Evil Cody is here with me!"' 1:19 TrueCobalion * : Hahahah 1:19 Amazing Hijotee * :' "Also, Sierra is here too"' * :' "Say hello !"' 1:19 Dapi602 * : Hey Cody! 1:19 Amazing Hijotee * :' "Sierra is here to help me, she begged me to do it"' * :' "Even though I will never love her because I love Dawn"' * :' "Anyway"' * :' "Let's get ready to roleplay"' * :' "RIGHT HERE"' * :' "RIGHT NOW"' * :' "On Total"' * :' "Drama"' * :' "ACTION"' * :' "WORLD TOUR"' * :' "ALL-STARS"' * :' ":P"' OKAY YOU CAN TALK 1:20 TrueCobalion * : *conf* >.> 1:20 The Villainous Vulture Ummmm...? 1:20 TDfan10 * Yay, my Cody is back 1:20 Scottney + Fang * *conf* WTF! 1:20 Amazing Hijotee LOL just having fun 1:20 Coolboy87 * : *conf* WTF! 1:21 The Villainous Vulture * : *Conf* Uhhhh 1:21 TrueCobalion * : Cody iis here? 1:21 TDfan10 * you are hosting, Cody! 1:21 Amazing Hijotee * :' "Yup"' * :' "I'm the host"' * :' "Chris and Larry are away for now"' 1:21 Scottney + Fang * *conf* cool 1:21 Coolboy87 * : Really? 1:21 TrueCobalion * : And also your evil self from the future, which is NOT a robot too? 1:21 TDfan10 * OMG Cody I missed you so much :D *hugs and kisses Cody* 1:21 Amazing Hijotee * :' "Hey! He he :P" *kisses* "I missed you too Dawn"' 1:21 TrueCobalion * : Nope, I'm just a regular dude which happens to look like Cody and have the same name as him 1:21 The Villainous Vulture * : *Cough* I'm sick *Cough* 1:21 TDfan10 * I love you so much Cody, you have no idea :) 1:21 Coolboy87 * : Yes!? 1:21 Amazing Hijotee * :' "I love you too Dawn, it's Chris to thank for letting me host here" :)' 1:21 TrueCobalion * : Oh my- 1:21 TDfan10 * Yay! This is the best day ever :D * Well, not as good as Season 3, but best day this season :D 1:22 Coolboy87 * : TDAS!? 1:22 Amazing Hijotee * :' "Anyway... ready for your challenge guys?"' 1:22 TrueCobalion * : Shocking... isn't it? 1:22 TDfan10 * okay I'll let you do your hosting duty my love :) 1:22 Scottney + Fang * Oh really! *goes to boney island* 1:22 Amazing Hijotee * :' "Don't go there"' 1:22 Dapi602 * : yes 1:22 TrueCobalion * : Okay 1:22 Dapi602 * yes 1:22 Amazing Hijotee * :' "Chris says he wants private time"' 1:22 Scottney + Fang * Noone cares 1:21 Scottney + Fang * *barfs* 1:22 Coolboy87 * : private time *barfs* 1:22 Amazing Hijotee * :' "Anyway, this island is now called Codytopia! :D"' 1:23 Dapi602 * : ok 1:23 The Villainous Vulture * : Lame. 1:23 TrueCobalion * : The island filled with codies of every kind! * : Umm ok? 1:23 TDfan10 * say what? 1:23 Amazing Hijotee * :' "Also Chef is away too"' * :' "So Evil Cody is now co-host"' 1:23 Coolboy87 * : codies? 1:23 TrueCobalion * : So I am filling in for him. 1:23 Amazing Hijotee ONLY ME AND CODY 2 TALK * :' ""' * :' "Okay guys"' * :' "Here is the challenge"' * :' "You are all making ice cream for me and my lovely Dawn"' * :' "The team with the tastiest ice cream wins!"' * :' "So, go to the kitchen! :D "' 1:24 TDfan10 * Yay Cody making ice cream for me :D 1:24 Scottney + Fang * I will eat it! Glenn31 has joined the chat. 1:24 The Villainous Vulture WB Glenn 1:24 Coolboy87 * : the tastiest ice cream? 1:24 TrueCobalion * : You can't eat it Owen. 1:24 Dapi602 * : let's make ice cream! 1:24 Amazing Hijotee Glenn you are 1:25 TrueCobalion * : Yeah dude, you can't eat it. 1:25 Amazing Hijotee * :' "Owen can eat if he wants"' 1:25 TrueCobalion * : Oh 1:25 Amazing Hijotee * :' "I don't care really"' * :' "All I want is for the teams to make good ice cream"' 1:26 TrueCobalion * : Okay 1:26 TDfan10 * yeah, the tastiest ice cream ever! :P 1:26 Amazing Hijotee SCENE SWITCHES TO KITCHEN Wow... no one is playing :P 1:27 The Villainous Vulture xD 1:27 TrueCobalion * : Hello? Anyone here? 1:27 The Villainous Vulture * : *Making Ice cream* 1:27 Amazing Hijotee They all want the aftermath But that's later 1:27 The Villainous Vulture * : Don't worry, I'll play! 1:27 Scottney + Fang * *makes the ice cream* 1:27 Amazing Hijotee * :' "Okay so far only Scott is doing the challenge"' 1:27 TDfan10 * yeah! start cooking lazy loosers! 1:27 Coolboy87 * *Making Icecream* I'll play! 1:27 Amazing Hijotee * :' "Okay cool"' * :' "Finally! :D "' 1:27 The Villainous Vulture * : Dang it! The girls are ahead! 1:27 TrueCobalion * : Start making! 1:27 The Villainous Vulture * : *Making* 1:27 Amazing Hijotee * :' "Wait Dawn, I'm sure your supposed to be competing too"' 1:27 Dapi602 * : *makes ice cream* 1:28 TDfan10 * oh yeah *starts making ice cream* he he 1:28 Scottney + Fang * *makes the ice cream* No they are not. 1:28 TrueCobalion * : I'll help *makes ice cream* 1:28 The Villainous Vulture * : AHAHA! 1:28 Coolboy87 * *Making* 1:28 Glenn31 * : *whispers to Scott* I don't think Chris would appreciate a melting Ice Cream, would he? *points over to Maggots* 1:28 TrueCobalion * : More people are making ice cream. 1:28 TDfan10 * *grabs ice from the fridge* 1:28 The Villainous Vulture * : Um, Mal, we really need to talk about what happened while you where gone 1:28 Amazing Hijotee * :' "Maggots remember to get the ice cream from the fridge"' 1:28 TrueCobalion * : What ingredients should we use Codies? 1:28 Scottney + Fang * *puts sprinkles on the icre cream* 1:29 Amazing Hijotee * :' "Anything"' 1:29 TDfan10 * let's do chocolate, my favorite! 1:29 TrueCobalion * : I don't know 1:29 Coolboy87 * AHAHA! 1:29 Amazing Hijotee * :' "As long as it's tasty :P "' 1:29 TrueCobalion * : ok *gets strawberry icecream and some bananas* 1:29 Scottney + Fang * Well then. *puts toxic waste on the ice cream* 1:29 Dapi602 * : *put chocolate syrup on the ice cream* * : which team im on 1:29 Amazing Hijotee * :' "Just so you know Sierra is helping too"' * :' "Cus she is now in the game!"' 1:29 Dapi602 * : *put a cherry on the icecream* yummy! 1:30 Amazing Hijotee * :' "Sierra is with the Maggots now"' 1:30 Dapi602 * : ok so im with the boys 1:30 Glenn31 * : *turns up the thermostat for the rats side of the kitchen* 1:30 TDfan10 * your on our team, sierra! 1:30 TrueCobalion * : Get multiple flavors and tasty toppings now! * : *chops the banana* 1:30 The Villainous Vulture * : *Gets all flavors and puts them together* 1:30 Amazing Hijotee * :' "Sorry Sierra, you are with the girls, I'm just messed up with the team names :P "' 1:30 Scottney + Fang * *puts all yummy food with sprinkles and cherries in side* 1:30 Coolboy87 * melting Ice Cream! 1:31 Dapi602 * : ugh! I have to be with cody's lame girfriend 1:31 TDfan10 * Hey! 1:31 Glenn31 * : *pretending to me Mike* Woo, it's getting hot is there any AC in here? *winks at Scott* 1:31 Amazing Hijotee * :' "Don't call my Dawn lame, Sierra!"' 1:31 TrueCobalion * : Cody I think we forgot about the heat... 1:31 Coolboy87 * is there any AC in here? 1:31 TDfan10 * yeah! 1:31 The Villainous Vulture * : No need to pretend Mal, Cameron's gone 1:31 Dapi602 * : fine, sorry dawm 1:31 Amazing Hijotee * :' "Oh yeah, anyway it's summer"' 1:31 Scottney + Fang * *puts toxic waste inside* That should help it* 1:31 Amazing Hijotee * :' "That is why I want ice cream"' 1:31 Glenn31 * : *puts table fan beside sundae* that should keep it cool 1:31 Amazing Hijotee AC IS NOW ON 1:32 TrueCobalion * : *pours hot fudge on ice cream* 1:32 TDfan10 * oooo, AC good thing I still have my winter clothes on :P 1:32 Glenn31 * : Grrr! 1:32 Amazing Hijotee * :' "LOL"' 1:32 The Villainous Vulture * : *Puts all major icecream flavors in the bowl* 1:32 Glenn31 * : I hate you Chris! 1:32 Coolboy87 * LOL 1:32 TDfan10 * *keeps making chocolate ice cream* 1:32 Glenn31 * : *adds a cherry* 1:32 TrueCobalion * : Mind if I try a sample of it Cody 1? 1:32 Amazing Hijotee * :' "Okay are you guys done?"' 1:32 The Villainous Vulture * : Umm 1:32 TDfan10 * almost 1:32 Scottney + Fang * *puts marshmellow sauce in the Ice Cream* 1:32 Amazing Hijotee * :' "Okay good time to taste that ice cream"' 1:32 Glenn31 * : Marshmallow sauce? 1:33 TDfan10 * taste mine it's the best 1:33 Scottney + Fang * It's yummy Mal. 1:33 Amazing Hijotee * :' "I will Dawn, just put it with the rest"' 1:33 Coolboy87 * Umm Okay? 1:33 TDfan10 * cool *places ice cream with Team Maggots* 1:33 Dapi602 * : *put chocolarte on the icecream& 1:33 TrueCobalion * : *puts whip cream on it* 1:33 The Villainous Vulture * : We have all major flavors and toppings for our ice cream 1:33 TrueCobalion * : Both teams ice cream looks good. 1:33 Amazing Hijotee * :' "Okay STOP"' * :' "Challenge is up!"' 1:33 TDfan10 * finally 1:33 Dapi602 * : *put 9 slice f banana in the ice cream* 1:33 Glenn31 * : *walks over to the rats sundae* Hey look! A baby squirrel! *points out window* 1:33 TDfan10 * evil cody will hate my ice cream 1:33 TrueCobalion * : Times up! 1:33 Amazing Hijotee ONLY ME AND MAY TALK * :' ""' * :' "Okay then"' * : *tries Maggots ice cream* * :' "Mmmmmmm..."' * :' "Tasty"' 1:34 TrueCobalion * : *tries ice cream* 1:34 Amazing Hijotee * :' "I give it an 8"' * :' "How about you Cody 2?"' 1:34 TrueCobalion * : So delicious. I give it an 8 too. 1:34 The Villainous Vulture * : Thanks The Villainous Vulture has been kicked by Amazing Hijotee. The Villainous Vulture has joined the chat. 1:34 Amazing Hijotee * :' "Okay then that's 16 for the Maggots"' 1:34 Scottney + Fang * I put toxic waste inside the Teams Ice Cream, Remember. Scottney + Fang has been kicked by Amazing Hijotee. 1:34 Amazing Hijotee * :' "Now for the Rats"' 1:35 TrueCobalion * : Now we try the rats *tastes* 1:35 Amazing Hijotee * : *tastes Radioactive ice cream* Scottney + Fang has joined the chat. 1:35 Amazing Hijotee * :' "Ewww!"' * :' "This is nasty"' 1:35 TDfan10 * ha ha! told you evil cody will hate it :P 1:35 TrueCobalion * : *spits it out* What are you trying to do, kill me with that goop!? 0! 1:35 Amazing Hijotee * : *throws ice cream to * 1:35 TrueCobalion *Cody 2 1:35 Scottney + Fang Why did you kick me. Heather, really put toxic waste inside the Maggots Ice Cream. 1:35 Dapi602 * and : *glares at heather* 1:36 Amazing Hijotee * :' "Okay then Maggots are the winners"' 1:36 TrueCobalion * : It looks like maggots win. 1:36 Amazing Hijotee * :' "Cool then"' 1:36 The Villainous Vulture * : YES! 1:36 TDfan10 * aww man 1:36 Scottney + Fang * I didn't mean it! 1:36 Amazing Hijotee * :' "It's okay Dawn, your ice cream wasn't that bad, you should be good"' 1:36 Coolboy87 * *glares at heather* 1:36 TDfan10 * I hope so 1:36 Amazing Hijotee SCENE SWITCHES TO ELIMINATION CEREMONY * :' "Okay Rats vote!"' 1:36 TrueCobalion * : Okay vote here. 1:36 Scottney + Fang * I vote Dakota. 1:36 TrueCobalion * : PM vote and you are kicked 1:36 Dapi602 * : i vote off heather * : i vote off heather too *HEATHER 1:37 Coolboy87 * i vote off heather * i vote off heather 1:37 TrueCobalion * : three votes for Heather one for Dakota. The Villainous Vulture has left the chat. The Villainous Vulture has joined the chat. 1:38 TrueCobalion * : Anyone else? 1:39 Amazing Hijotee * :' "Okay then Heather is OUT"' Heonzo100x has left the chat. 1:39 TDfan10 * who's heather? 1:39 TrueCobalion * : Bye 1:39 Amazing Hijotee * :' "Bye "' 1:39 Dapi602 * : bye heather 1:39 The Villainous Vulture * : YES! That's what you get for voting out Zoey! 1:39 Amazing Hijotee * :' "LOL jinx"' 1:39 Dapi602 * : *bye heather give a golden arrow to heather throw on someone 1:40 TrueCobalion * : Ah I have to give you a root beer! 1:40 Amazing Hijotee * : *EXPLODES* 1:40 TrueCobalion * : *takes heather to hurl of shame and catapults her* 1:40 Amazing Hijotee * :' "Okay then that's it"' 1:40 Coolboy87 * LOL 1:40 Scottney + Fang * I WILL BE BACK! *throws golden at Dakota* 1:40 Dapi602 mazing hijotee pm Scottney + Fang has been kicked by Amazing Hijotee. Scottney + Fang has joined the chat. 1:40 TrueCobalion * : *gets cody a Root Beer* 1:40 Amazing Hijotee * :' "It's about time that mean and ugly Heather is gone"' The Villainous Vulture has left the chat. 1:40 Coolboy87 * Ah 1:41 TDfan10 * yeah! no one likes you heather :D 1:41 Amazing Hijotee THIS EPISODE HAS ENDED 1:41 Dapi602 amazing hijotee PM 1:41 TDfan10 * still mad at me that i voted off cam? 1:41 Amazing Hijotee * :' "Eh, we'll talk about it at the aftermath, Dawn"' Okay guys no aftermath until Lettuce is back See ya 1:41